We Meet Again
by WisdomAndWater4Ever
Summary: Annabeth and Percy had a horrible break up a few years ago after Annabeth found Percy cheating. When they meet again at a coffee shop, will things go wrong, or will Annabeth be able to trust him again. Join them as they (try) to love again. Based on Just Give Me a Reason, by P!nk and Nate Ruess. Rated T for cussing and events later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one- Flash back**

**Annabeth's POV**

_I walked through the rows and columns of different books in the college library. I come to the library here every chance I get to read more on architecture. College was great. I had an amazing boyfriend, Percy Jackson, and amazing friends. My best friends are the best, Piper and Thalia. We've known each other since we were born. Considering we were all born at the same hospital, at different months of course._

_I picked out an architecture book and sat down. I went to school in the heart of Olympus. It's for demigods who don't want to leave and go to a mortal school. I decided to go here because the teachers are either the gods, or very experienced demigods who haven't died, yet._

_I was reading very intently when I heard a moan and some whispering after that. I got up and went to the noise and saw something I never thought I would see._

_Percy Jackson and Rachel Elizabeth Dare kissing._

_You might think I'm overreacting but the worst thing was that he was kissing her back, so it's not like he was refusing._

_I gasped and they broke apart. Percy looked at me and his eyes got so wide I thought they would pop out of his head. Tears starting spilling out of my eyes and I ran out of the library._

"_Annabeth! Please, wait!" I heard Percy yell after me. I ran faster, even though I was already faster than him, and ran out of the school to my favorite spot._

_It was a beautiful spot with a sparkling lake, a meadow, and a big tree that had an owl perched on it. I stood behind the tree and try not to cry that loud. But I couldn't help it._

_A strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist and the person whispered in my ear, "I am so sorry Annabeth."_

_Usually I would shiver and relax in his arms but this time I elbowed him in the stomach and he let go of me. I heard him grunt in pain and I took his wrist and judo flipped him. He landed on the ground and let out another grunt in pain. I bent down and put my foot on his chest._

"_Don't give me that shit Jackson. You are not sorry and you know it, you know you enjoyed that kiss with Rachel with every single percent of flesh in your body. Don't ever even try to touch me. Am I not good enough to you Jackson? Are you just using me? I loved you Percy, with all my heart, but I guess it wasn't enough. So go back to Rachel since she gives you all you ever wanted. I don't care what you do, I just pray for the girl you want to get with and break their heart Perseus." I said with tears dripping down my face and onto his shirt He winced when I said his name. I'm sure he was too out of breath to say anything. I got off of him and started walking to the other side of the lake when he grabbed my wrist and spun me around and made me look straight into his eyes._

"_Annabeth, I am so sorry. I don't know what got into me. She kissed me first and she made me kiss her. It wasn't me Annabeth, I swear it wasn't me." He said sincerely._

"_Then you wouldn't kiss her back. It doesn't matter if she kissed you first or not, you could've pushed her away, but no, you enjoyed it." I said giving him my famous death glare. I saw him quiver and I think I heard a little whimper. Then, he kissed me. I pushed him away and slapped him the hardest I ever slapped someone. _

"_Go away Percy, I don't ever want to see you again. I don't think I can trust you any more, think before you act, "I said with so much force I saw him whimper again. I pushed him and walked away._

_I heard him whisper, "Annabeth."_

That day haunted me in my sleep, at work, basically everywhere I was. I couldn't get it out of my head.

I didn't need to worry about that right now; I owned a very popular architecture company called the CAC, Chase Architecture Company. I also owned a college called Athena Architecture Academy. I lived in a huge mansion, of course, designed by me.

No, I do not have a boyfriend. Ever since that day I couldn't trust anyone. This world is an evil place and you have got to be careful. Why date when there's a possibility of getting hurt?

I walked into the best café ever. It had a bakery, frozen yogurt machine, and you can order coffee at the front. I settled for an iced coffee and a muffin. It's nice to be simple sometimes, you know? Considering the life I have as a demigod.

It wasn't crowded this morning, and I am very surprised. There was only a few people with their heads glued to their laptop.

I looked at my designs for Leo. He called me the other day and asked for me to design a new house for him and his wife. Of course he would build it, but he asked me to design it. He still had to pay, friend or not, but it won't be as expensive I would sell THIS design to a stranger.

I added some details and got my Daedalus laptop out and looked at the 3-D image of his mansion. I thought it looked pretty good.

Someone walked into the door as I closed my computer and put it in my bag.

I couldn't see his face but I saw he had black unruly messy hair that any girl would want to run their hands through. He looked very muscular, very toned. He had the perfect tan. He already looked very familiar.

As he was waiting for his coffee he looked around. He had sea-green eyes that looked very familiar. We locked eyes but I broke apart.

"Percy Jackson, "The guy called and my breath shortened. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would pop out of my chest.

He sat down at a table and just stared into space. I looked down at my phone hoping he wouldn't notice me. _It can't be him. Maybe it's another Percy Jackson, no he looks just like my seaweed brain._

I looked back at him and it turns out he was looking at me too. We locked eyes and he grinned. He walked over and sat at the seat in front of me.

"Annabeth Chase, "He said grinning at me. I looked in his eyes and I could see guilt and pain.

"Percy Jackson, "I said glaring at him. That wiped his grin right off his face.

"Look Annabeth I-"He started but I cut him off.

"Percy, please, do not try to apologize, because I know you probably aren't very sorry. I heard Rachel isn't the Oracle anymore, does that sound familiar to you?" I asked with venom dripping from my voice. He looked down in shame.

"You guys are probably happily married aren't you?" I asked quietly.

"No, "He said just as quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"After you left me in the meadow, Rachel came after me and tried to apologize. Then she tried to make me go out with her. I refused, and I haven't dated anyone ever since." He said looking out the window.

"Percy, that's horrible, you should've moved on."

"I couldn't Annabeth, you were my life, I loved you and when I said it wasn't me that day I meant it wasn't me. Do you really think I would do that? My fatal flaw is loyalty, think about it."

I thought about it. _It wasn't me; my fatal flaw is loyalty, think about it._

_Aphrodite_.

"Aphrodite, "I said looking at him.

He looked at me and nodded.

"Oh my gods Percy I am so sorry." I said with tears welling up in my eyes. He reached over and wiped them away.

"It's ok Annabeth, you didn't know, you weren't thinking. You were so upset and so heartbroken you couldn't think."

I nodded and widened his eyes. Our faces were inches apart. He backed up and is hand flew to the back of his neck.

"Sorry, "He said sheepishly.

"What?" I asked.

"You probably have a boyfriend."

"No actually, I have the same problem you do."

He grinned and we both laughed.

I looked at the time on my phone and said, "oh I have to get going to work sorry. I will talk to you later."

"Yea of course, "He said kind of upset. We exchanged numbers and said our goodbyes. I walked out smiling like an idiot.

_I found my seaweed brain._

**Hey guys! Here is my new story! I have always wanted to do a story like this. In this story there will be a quote of the chapter. They might be from songs so all rights reserved to the songs I choose.**

_**Quote of the day:**_

_**Learning to trust is one of life's most difficult tasks.**_

_**-Isaac Watts**_

**Until next time, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Insecure**

**Disclaimer- You guys know the deal, I do not own PJO or HOH.**

**Annabeth POV**

I walked out of the coffee shop smiling like an idiot. I found my seaweed brain, and there is no way I'm letting him go.

I walked in my building saying hello to everyone. I went up to the very top floor and went to my office. It was huge, with pictures and designs everywhere. There was a picture of Percy and me after the Giant War. I was holding on to Percy for support and he was looking down at me smiling. It was after we got out of Tartarus. Tears willed up in my eyes and for a couple of minutes I regretted forgiving him.

We went through all of that and he just went on to kiss another girl, especially a girl who should NOT have a boyfriend.

The phone rang and pulled me out of my thoughts.

(**Annabeth, **_Percy_)

**Hello, this is Chase Architecture Company how may I help you?**

_Annabeth?_

**Percy?**

_Hey Annabeth! Well, I just called to ask if you could design a new aquarium for us. The one we have right now isn't very good. I looked up the best architecture company and yours popped up first so I called. You think you can do it?_

**Of course! I will tell my workers right away. They will give me designs and we can meet at the coffee shop again to talk over it.**

_Awesome! See you later!_

**Bye!**

I got on the building's loud speaker and said, "Good morning everyone! I have a big announcement to make! We finally have an actual project to work on!"

I heard cheers from a room a couple down beside me and I grinned.

"Ok, you all should design an aquarium. If you have been here for a long time, it's due tonight. I won't accept all of them only a couple, so make it good. If you are new, it's due tomorrow, same thing for you guys. That's all! Get to work!"

I went on my laptop and again, started looking at my designs for Leo's mansion. You might be asking why I'm putting so much work into this, but Leo was a HUGE help of getting Percy and I out of Tartarus, and I'm very grateful for it, and I told him I would help him in any way I could.

I was adding more details and after about an hour I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, "I said looking up from my computer. One of my workers that have been here for a long time walked in.

I smiled and said, "Hey Daniel."

"Hey, boss, "Daniel said grinning. He was actually very attractive, maybe even a little more than Percy. Well considering he was a child of Aphrodite. He had brown hair with natural blonde highlights, but unless you looked very closely, you can't see them. He had bright green eyes with specks of blue, gold, and silver in them. Shorter version for that explanation you ask? One word: Gorgeous.

I playfully glared at him and said, "I told you not to call me that! You've been here for too long to call me boss."

"Ok Annie, "He said with an evil smirk on his face.

I glared at him and said, "What did you want?"

He made a surrender motion with his hands.

"Ok, ok, I surrender. I just wanted to tell you I finished my aquarium drawing, "He said and handed his blueprints to me.

He was probably the smartest and strongest Aphrodite child. Not only did he have the brain of an Athena child, he was an AMAZING architect. He always won at least one award every year.

I studied the blueprint for a minute. It was amazing. Every detail was perfect, not one part looked out of place.

"Daniel, "I breathed, "This is amazing!" I said looking up at him. He was blushing and looking sheepish.

"Really?" He asked unsure.

"Of course! Daniel, this is a design worthy of Athena!" I told him and he smiled his amazing smile that made my heart flip.

"Are you serious?" He asked happily.

"Yes Daniel, I wouldn't lie about a design worthy of Athena, she's my mother for crying out loud!"

He nodded realizing what I said was true.

"I haven't seen anyone else's but I think I choose yours. I just don't think anyone can beat this. Ill give you a call later today if I think it is the best one, and you can come with me out to dinner to go see the owner of the aquarium, "I told him. He nodded excitedly.

"Do you know the owner of the aquarium?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah, "I said quietly taking sudden interest for my lap.

"What happened?" He asked just as quietly but I could hear anger in his voice.

"He cheated on me, with the Oracle Rachel, "I said and he gasped.

"After we went through a lot, we went through hell and back, literally, "I said still looking down at my lap. I bit my lip as silent tears went down my face.

I felt strong arms wrap around me and stand me up. I cried into his shoulder. I couldn't help it.

We broke apart and I said, "I'm sorry, I ruined your shirt."

He chuckled and took my cheeks in his hands gently forcing me to look in his eyes. We were only inches apart. He thumbs wiped my tears.

"Its fine, I understand how upset you would feel. No beautiful girl like you should be treated like that." He said looking into my eyes. I blushed and lowered my gaze.

"Thanks, "I mumbled.

He chuckled and whispered, "No problem."

I looked back up into his eyes and realized he was leaning in. I started leaning in too.

_Inches, centimeters, millimeters…_

There was a knock on the door right before our lips touched and we broke apart blushing like crazy. I made my face look presentable and I sat down behind my desk.

"Uh, I'll see you later _Annie_,"He said with that grin on his face and I was glaring playfully at him while he walked out. One of my very close friends and workers, Isabella, walked in smirking at me.

"Why was he blushing like that Annabeth?" She asked smirking. She was very pretty. She was a daughter of Demeter, I guess you could say most of my employees were demigods. She had curly brown hair and deep emerald green eyes with gold specks in them.

"We almost kissed, "I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, "She said grinning. She knew what I said! I rolled my eyes.

"You heard me, "I said.

"Yeah I know, "She said dropping her design on my desk.

I sighed and she said, "So, tell me everything that happened."

I sighed again and told her the whole story. By the time I finished Isabella was grinning like an idiot.

"That is so cute!" She squealed.

I rolled my eyes but I was smiling and blushing anyway.

"I just don't know what to do, "I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, I really like Daniel, but Percy's back and he asked for an apology. Percy told me that Aphrodite controlled him into kissing Rachel but-"

"Wait a second say that again, "Isabella said interrupting me.

"I really like Daniel?" I asked.

"No, after that."

"Percy's back?"

"No, after THAT."

He asked for an apology?"

"Ugh, really Annabeth?!" She said impatiently.

"Who is Daniel's mother?" She asked slowly.

"Aphrodite, "I said and right after I said it, my eyes widened in realization.

I gasped and Izzy nodded. It all made sense.

"Aphrodite wants ME to go out with Daniel?" I asked and she nodded.

"But why? I'm just a child of Athena. I'm not that pretty!" I said with disbelief.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Annabeth, you're gorgeous, haven't you heard boys talk about you at camp? Haven't you seen boys stare at you when you walk by? Or when we go to the pool, and there are wolf whistles?"

"Those were for me? That can't be true! They had to be for you Izzy, you're more beautiful then I'll ever be." I said leaning back in my chair.

She sighed and said, "Annabeth, you sell yourself short. You are very insecure, and you're beautiful. Why do you think that you're not pretty?" She said and I looked down.

I sighed and said, "It was before I ran away, and there was an awards ceremony at my elementary school for kindergarteners. I put on my best clothes and I let my hair fall freely. I walked down stairs and my stepmom looked at me and laughed. I asked her why she was laughing and she asked if I really thought I looked cute. She told me I was as ugly as the monsters I brought to the house that put them in danger. I ran up to my room and cried for hours, my dad never came up to comfort me and when she told me I was ugly, he just stood there looking at the ground."

Tears were running down my face and I couldn't control them.

Isabella gasped and said, "Oh Annabeth, why didn't you tell anybody. That's horrible; you shouldn't believe what she says because you look nothing like her."

I looked up and croaked out, "What?"

"I mean she's the monster, "She said grinning and then we started laughing a lot. More tears came down but they were from laughter.

"Thank you Isabella, I don't know what I would do without you, because Thalia's off with the hunters and Piper moved to Rome, Italy with Jason to start a family," I said.

"I don't know what you would do without me either, "She said and we started laughing again. I looked at the time and realized it was lunch time.

"Let's go break for lunch, "I said standing up and stretching.

"Yeah, I'm starving, "Isabella said and her stomach growled just to prove her point. We laughed a little bit and walked out of the building.

I was still a little confused about the Aphrodite and Daniel thing. Why would she want Daniel with me? What happened that she's choosing for him to date somebody? Those questions floated around my head.

Little did I know that Daniel was listening to our whole conversation.

_**Quote of the chapter: **__**A true friend is someone who thinks that you are a good egg even though she knows that you are slightly cracked. **_

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, I was focusing on my other story because I had no ideas for this one, now I don't have ideas for that one so I'm going to focus on this one until I get some ideas. I made this a pretty long chapter since you guys deserve it.**

**That's all I have to say! Bye guys! Have a cookie (::)**


End file.
